Sakura & makubeX
by Hohenheim x3
Summary: Un pequeño cuento de esta pareja tan kawai...


Sakura & Macubex

Adaptado, adaptado para mi significa "he cambiado algunas cosas pero básicamente pasa lo mismo", de Florinda & Yoringal de los Hnos. Grimm.

Amo esta Pareja me parece muy linda, hagamos que Sakura sea un año menor que Macubex todavía no quiero convertirla en pedofila ¨-¨, no se porque sospecho que no me van a dejar ni un rr TTTT

Get Backers no me pertenece y todo el rollo, empecemos con el fic.

Había una vez un viejo castillo en medio de un inmenso y obscuro bosque donde vivía un hombre viejo, cuyos ojos habían visto muchas cosas, pero su rostro al igual que todo su cuerpo era el de un jovencito. ÉL era un hechicero, durante el día tomaba apariencia de gato, y por las noches volvía a ser humano, el cual era su estado normal, Sé hacia llamar un observador pero era mas que eso.

Su cabello era de un color grisáceo y su traje era blanco, usaba su apariencia al igual que su magia para engañar animales, después de que cualquiera se acercaba a él, él los asaba y sé los comía en la cena.

Un poderoso encanto rodeaba el castillo, en que kagami el hechicero vivía; si un hombre se acercaba a unos diez pasos se encontraba sin poder moverse, ahí estaría forzado a quedarse como una estatua hasta que el hechicero decidiera liberarlo. Pero si una joven se acercaba el hechicero la convertía en un ave y la encerraba en una jaula. Él tenia siete mil jaulas en el castillo y cada una contenía un pájaro raro.

Cerca del bosque vivía una joven llamada Sakura, era la joven más hermosa del mundo, sus cabellos eran largos y castaños y sus ojos inocente y grandes enmarcaban un cuadro de perfecta dulzura. Estaba comprometida con un guapo joven llamado Macubex. Se amaban mucho y pronto se casarían, un día que querían pasar un rato solos fueron al bosque a caminar.

- "debemos tener cuidado de no hacercarnos mucho al castillo"- advirtió Macubex cuando partieron- _aunque lo más probable es que no nos demos cuenta de que eso llegara a pasar, diez pasos son un calculo muy inexacto_- penso Macubex, y por primera vez no le hizo caso a esa vocesilla que era su consciencia.

Al caer la noche un cambio pareció envolver el bosque. El sol todavía brillaba entre los gruesos árboles verdes pero las tórtolas empezaron a cantar una triste canción que hicieron que Sakura empezara a llorar. Entonces Sakura y Macubex empezaron a gemir, se sintieron desgraciados y solos como si estuvieran prontos a morir y no paso mucho rato sin que se dieran cuenta que estaban perdidos.

Era casi la hora de la puesta sol. Macubex miró entre los arbustos y vio que estaban muy cerca de las paredes del castillo, al verlo tembló y voltio a observar a Sakura, cuyo velo estaba extendido en el aire rodeándola de manera idílica y la escuchó cantar:

Pajarillo del anillo rojo

Cantando dolor, dolor y enojo

Cantando a la muerte del ave azul

Cantando entre velos de tul, ul ul ul

¡Ante sus propios ojos Sakura se convirtió en un ruiseñor! Después una lechuza de ojos encantados de color azul acero, apareció y voló tres veces a su alrededor ulando fuertemente,

-"who-oo, who-oo, who-oo"

Macubex descubrió que no podía moverse ni una pulgada. Estaba como una piedra, sin poder llorar, hablar mover sus manos o sus pies.

Después de que el sol se escondió, la lechuza voló hacia una arboleda y de sus verdes hojas apareció una figura esbelta y delgada, la piel de esa persona era blanca y parecía suave al tacto, de grandes ojos azul acero, cabello corto, con un largo y grueso pendiente en su oreja derecha. Entre dientes dijo algo y tomo el ruiseñor entre sus manos y con un ligera carcajada se lo llevo.

Macubex estaba indefenso, al principio el joven se desespero mucho pensando que seria una estatua para siempre, pero después de un rato, el hechicero regreso y empezó a cantar con una voz que si bien era dulce sonaba siniestra, "¡oh zachiel, cuando la luna brille sobre la jaula, rompe el hechizo a la hora precisa, Zachiel"

Entonces Macubex fue liberado, cayo de rodillas y le suplico al hechicero que le devolviera a Sakura, él le dijo que no iba a volver a verla nunca otra vez, que era lo mejor que él la protegería, y después desapareció.

"¿Que será de mí?"- sollozó Macubex.

Vago toda la noche hasta que llego a una aldea que nunca antes había visto, donde solo habitaban hombres y allí trabajo de pastor por muchos años y su cabello creció hasta llegar a sus hombros, a menudo caminaba cerca del castillo pero no se acercaba demasiado.

Entonces después de tantos años de dormir sin sueños, soñó que había encontrado una flor roja en cuyo centro había una perla grande y hermosa. En ese sueño tomaba la flor y la llevaba al castillo. Todo lo que la flor tocaba queda libre del hechizo incluyendo a su querida Sakura.

Macubex no lo penso 2 veces y salió corriendo aquella misma noche en busca de la flor siguiendo las pistas de sus sueños, buscando campos conocidos, y paisajes familiares hasta dar con la flor.

Los días transcurrieron y transcurrieron, cuando la desesperanza toco le corazón de Macubex, llego un viejo molino, el dueño de casa lo atenido muy bien, lo cual le sorprendió, porque este individuo no solo le parecía extrañamente familiar, si no que incluso con su ceguera parecía conocer el lugar bastante bien.

"Y que haz venido a buscar jovencito"- pregunto solicito el otro muchacho.

"Me apena que me llame así, Ud. no es un viejo sabe" – respondió Macubex sorprendiéndose incluso así mismo.

"Por la obscuridad en la que vivo, no podría decirlo" –respondió amablemente.

"Ud... cual es su nombre?"

"Juubei, y el tuyo es?"

"Macubex"

la cara de Juubei se ensombreció por un instante –"eso quiere decir que Sakura... mi pequeña Sakura esta..."

"entonces, tú eres el chico de aquella vez, el que se marcho del pueblo, advirtiéndoles de la maldición, tu eres el hermano de Sakura"

"ahhh"- suspiro Juubei –"vienes por la flor entonces"

"si" – respondió rápidamente Macubex

"escucha atentamente mis indicaciones y la encontraras"

Macubex escucho atentamente, cada una de la indicaciones y partió a la mañana siguiente, y cuando llego al lugar que había sido señalado, buscando la flor en lo alto y en lo bajo. Busco por nueve días, y temprano el noveno día la encontró. En el centro tenia una gota de rocío tan brillante como la perla mas fina.

Macubex retorno a su pueblo, junto con Juubei el hermano de Sakura, al que toco previamente con la flor y recupero su vista, y esa misma tarde volvieron al castillo, Juubei y Macubex se acercaron al castillo, esta vez, el temido encanto no les afecto y pudieron caminar directo a la puerta. Ambos estaban contentisimos, Macubex toco la puerta con la flor, esta se abrió y ellos entraron, cruzaron el jardín, guiados por los gorgojeos y los cantos que venían de la torre y no les fue difícil adivinar donde estaban los siete mil pájaros estaban encerrados.

Cuando kagami vio a Macubex, le dio una gran rabia, le maldijo y le escupió su polvo de espejo, pero no se pudo acercar a mas a mas de 2 pasos de ellos, ambos lo ignoraron y corrieron hacia las jaulas de los pájaros. Pero, oh desgracia, como iban encontrar a Sakura entre tantos ruiseñores.

De reojo, Macubex se dio cuenta de que kagami llevaba una jaula y trataba de escapar por la puerta, así que Macubex se lanzo contra ella y toco la jaula con su flor, kagami perdió al instante todos sus poderes, el pájaro en la jaula, tomo forma y humana, la hermosa, delicada y andrógina figura se acerco a Macubex, y le dio las gracias con un suave beso en la mejilla, pero esa no era Sakura, si no kadsuki, la pareja de Juubei que corrió a abrazarlo y a él si que lo beso en la boca, mientras Macubex se dedico a buscar a Sakura.

Macubex encontró la jaula y la toco con la flor, ahí estaba Sakura mas hermosa que nunca, con un grito de alegría se arrojo sus brazos al cuello de él. Después, juntos, cambiaron todos los pájaros a jovencitas otra vez y regresaron todas a sus casa donde fueron felices para siempre.

-.-.-.OwAri-.-.-.-

Mx (ósea la autora): mMm, si llegaron aki déjense un rr ps, aunque sea para insultarme. Ya vieron como lo de Juubei no era amor al chancho si no al chicharrón, no lo puedo creer a su propia familia. ¨-¨

Kadsuki : se puede saber porque demonios era yo una mujer. ¬¬

Mx: yo en ningún lado puse que fueras mujer, apóyame Kagami

Kagami: y yo porque? Además me dejaste sin poderes y donde esta Jackal tu prometiste que estaría aki si yo participaba.

Mx: quería extender esto pero mi pobre presupuesto no me daba Kagami ¬¬

Sakura: pero tu prometiste que saldría mas en el fic y luego me mandas secuestrada con este, albino de cuarta, además porque el idiota de Macubex se demoro mas de nueve días en irme a buscar.

Mx: a Macubex no lo insultes

Kagami: A quien llamas albino de cuarta

Sakura: yo le digo lo que se me de la gana, y tu como me hayas estado engañando

Macubex: etto (haciendo circulitos en el piso)nnU.. Sakura te estas equivocando eso de que me iba casar contigo solo era parte del fic

Sakura: queeeeeeeeeeeee...

Mx: tiene razón nn

Sakura: encima que me usan me reemplazan con este travestí (dijo señalando a kadsuki)

Kadsuki: a mucha hon.. que demonios me dijiste

Sakura: travestí

Kadsuki: aguantada

Juubei : dejen de pelear.

Kadsuki & Sakura: te callas

Juubei: de acuerdo

Mx: tu no te vas a quejar de nada verdad Juubei-chan

Jubei: no

Mx: DoMo ArIgAto nn ... ahora cada uno a su casa... uch uchale nn (asi se fueron todos menos kagami)

Kagami: aun quiero discutir lo de mi pago

Mx: Kagami (tonomuy sexy)

Kagami: porque meestas mirando asi.. noooooooo...ayuda, esta loca pervertida me esta manoseando ...ahhhhhhhh... no no quiero...si, digo no aléjate...

Mx: Domo Arigato x leer ... aki no paso nada nn y eso no es un látigo créanme.


End file.
